1. Technical Field
This present invention relates generally to reconciling billing data in a telecommunications network. More specifically, the present invention concerns implementing a system that enables the reconciliation of accounts between a mobile virtual network operator (“MVNO”) and a mobile host operator (“MHO”).
2. Related Art
The telecommunications industry has grown at record speed over the last several years. More and more consumers and businesses are relying on communication techniques that are available over mobile networks. These consumers and businesses are demanding up-to-the-minute accuracy of their accounts to ensure they are fully aware of the costs associated with their mobile activity. To stay competitive, telecommunications companies respond to these needs. Therefore, the ability to accurately bill customers for their usage of telecommunications networks is a fundamental function for a telecommunications provider.
A mobile host operator (MHO), such as a cellular telephone network provider, has the frequency and network capabilities to provide services for mobile subscribers. Generally, an MHO acquires a radio spectrum license from the government of the country it wishes to operate in. MHOs have their own mobile infrastructure and can operate their own network routing. While MHOs have the bandwidth and permission to supply the mobile networks, in some instances they do not have the business capabilities or resources to manage businesses and end-user needs and/or the ability to fully commercialize the radio spectrum license they have been granted.
In an effort to more fully commercialize a radio spectrum license, the MHO may contract with one or more third-party service providers that provide services to end-users. For example, an investing service may provide applications and/or hardware for performing stock transactions to end-user clients. The applications and/or hardware may communicate with one or more servers operated by the service provider via the network infrastructure provided by an MHO. In some instances, the end-user only contracts and deals with the service provider and is not even aware that the MHO, rather than the service provider, is providing the network infrastructure. These types of service providers are hereinafter referred to as mobile virtual network operators (MVNO).
In the arrangement described above, an MHO may send a bill to the MVNO that reflects network usage associated with the MVNO's clients. However, in some instances, the bill may not accurately reflect the actual usage by the MVNO's clients. It may be difficult for an MVNO with a large number of clients to ascertain the accuracy of the bill.